VerdeGaulês
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Charlie realmente nasceu para viver entre os dragões. gen/Charlie Weasley


**Verde-Gaulês**

Todos os dias acontecia algo do tipo. Primeiro, ele via a luz cintilante, às vezes laranja, em outras azulada, mas sempre tão brilhante quanto ouro. Depois, era a dor inicialmente insuportável, que ele aprendera a controlar à duras penas durante todos aqueles anos de convivência. E, afinal, a magia que vinha de algum lugar para cicatrizar a ferida recém feita, seguida da voz preocupada.

- Tudo bem, Weasley? – um homem alto e de olhos claros perguntou, ajudando Charlie a levantar do chão. Este sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- É só um Verde-Gaulês. Eles não são maus o suficiente! – aproximou-se novamente da fera, alisando o couro grosso e protegido por poderosa magia. – Devo tê-lo machucado.

Os dois homens se afastaram do dragão assim que prenderam sua pata na longa corrente, que permitia que ele andasse, mas não fugisse. Sentaram-se em uma grande pedra, observando os outros colegas cuidarem de seus próprios dragões. Charlie olhou para o céu. O sol escondia-se entre as nuvens e não queimaria ninguém com aquela intensidade. Às vezes o ruivo tinha que constatar essas verdades para lembrar que mesmo que estivesse nevando em todo o mundo, a reserva continuaria sendo _quente demais_.

Enquanto ele suava cruelmente, bebendo da garrafa de água que seu amigo lhe trouxera, percebeu que acima de si tinha um céu tipicamente londrino. E pensou que Ron e Ginny estavam de férias agora, divertindo-se nos campos da Toca, jogando quadribol em cima das velhas vassouras. Há muito tempo que Charlie não jogava. E todos diriam que era uma pena.

Ninguém havia entendido a sua decisão. Seus pais, então, enlouqueceram quando souberam da sua resposta. Disseram que era a _seleção da Inglaterra_, a chance de tornar-se alguém mundialmente reconhecido, rico, a chance de _ter o que quisesse_. Ele soube que também seria a chance de tirar todos os irmãos da situação precária em que viviam. Mas disse não.

Porque, em seu terceiro ano, quando pela primeira vez trabalhou em uma pequena pesquisa sobre os dragões, ele soube _quem_ ele queria ser. E Charlie deduziu que o melhor seria viver entre os dragões. Alguns deles eram seres tão bonitos quanto poderiam ser os inocentes pássaros que enfeitam os céus, poderiam ser tão esplêndidos em suas rajadas de fogo quanto as águias imponentes que sobrevoavam os mais altos morros. _Mas pássaros eram tão facilmente aprisionáveis_. Caçadores trouxas e bruxos corriam atrás de pássaros e com um floreio da varinha – ou um disparo de arma – os animaizinhos cediam, sendo então levados para longe dos céus. Charlie olhou novamente para o Verde-Gaulês preso por uma das patas. _Havia sido tão difícil_.

- É um animal muito bonito. – ele comentou, bebendo mais um gole da água. – Perigoso, forte, e raivoso. Mas bonito. E livre. Ninguém consegue prendê-lo totalmente. _Ele sempre vai lutar para fugir_. – concluiu, sob o olhar confuso do outro.

- É. Na medida do possível, você está certo. Mas olhe bem para esse Verde-Gaulês, Weasley. – o ruivo o encarou, silencioso e questionador. – Amanhã vão vir buscá-lo. Vai para o Gringotes, guardar o cofre de uma família importante. Dos Black.

Charlie olhou de novo para o dragão. Imaginou-se aceitando o emprego no time de quadribol, e viajando pelo mundo ao lado da família, deixando que os irmãos mais novos apreciassem tudo que o dinheiro poderia lhes comprar. Presenteando Ginny com vestidos caros, comprando sempre a última vassoura do ano para Ron. Eles teriam um cofre, um dos maiores do Gringotes. _Com um lindo Verde-Gaulês, treinado a maus tratos para cuidar do que seria seu_.

Naquele mesmo dia Charlie recebeu uma carta da família. Haviam ganhado na loteria bruxa e visitariam Bill. Convidaram-no para que fosse junto, e diziam que os irmãos estavam ansiosos por um novo encontro, para que conversassem sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol que estava por vir. Molly escreveu que ele poderia participar dessa Copa, se não fosse tão teimoso. Charlie respondeu afirmando que, se estivesse jogando, _não teria tempo de conversar com os irmãos_.

Na calada da noite, ninguém ouviu o som do feitiço que quebrou a corrente prateada, e nem o ruflar das grandes asas descobrindo o grande céu. Era só um Verde-Gaulês, afinal. _Não mau o suficiente_.

Charlie realmente havia nascido para viver entre dragões.


End file.
